


Part #3

by Must_have_been_the_wind



Series: Tree bros gift [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: I can’t say because it’s a surprise., M/M, go read the first two so you get that vibe going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Must_have_been_the_wind/pseuds/Must_have_been_the_wind
Summary: Is Connor ok?~~~~Part 3, the final part, to a tree bros fic for a friends birthday.You should read the other two first so you get that vibe going, y’know?
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Tree bros gift [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609789
Kudos: 12





	Part #3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_follower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_follower/gifts).



At 9:32pm they were let into see Connor, he was laid on the hospital bed with his left arm in a cast and sling. Bandages covered multiple parts of his body. His eyes snapped over to the door when it opened.

“Connor!” near yelled Evan before running over to the other. They immediately hugged tightly, both not wanting to separate but unfortunately having to. 

Before Evan could start a speech about how worried he was and asking if Connor was ok fifteen hundred times. The long-haired boy spoke,  
“I’m sorry if I worried you. After I grabbed some food I went round a corner and some idiot didn’t know how to drive and hit me, luckily it wasn’t on the drives side so I wasn’t hurt that bad.” He explained as he held onto Evan’s hand.

“They had to get me x-rayed and put a cast on and bandage me all up. The nurse was not impressed when I asked if it was Halloween.” Evan laughed a little at the other, of course he would make a joke like that.

“but you’re fine now?” asked Zoe who had so far kept quiet. Connor shrugged, “could be better but I’m good.”

The trio stayed and chatted for as long as possible before being kicked out. The next day Evan returned, like he would until Connor was realised from hospital.

One of the nurses had given Connor a sharpie on request so when Evan arrived he could write his name. With a smile the other took the sharpie and wrote his name in large letters across the whole thing. 

“the roles have been reveres eh?” asked Connor with a smile after the other was done, Evan sat down with a ‘yep’.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! Hope anyone who read this enjoyed it :)


End file.
